Icha Icha of the Dead: The Aristocrat Geniuses
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Yuriko teams with Naruto to survive the undead outbreak before she and her family adjust to life in Konoha after an unexpected loss with both women taking to him. NarutoxYurikoxSaya. Please R&R if enjoyed. For heckelman88 and Tenma Sosei. AU.


Dive back into the chaotic world of **_HOTD _**with Naruto in this 7th entry in the series as he teams with the MILF genius Yuriko Takagi and Saya once again in her second outing with him in this latest addition to the series.

Bullets and kunai knives will fly as these badasses fight their way through the zombie-infected city to safety. Since I couldn't come up with a strong enough plot with this being strictly a Naruto/Yuriko setting at first**_, heckelman88 _**and **_Tenma Sosei_** both unknowingly inspired me to not waste this opportunity and make a hell of a lemon debut for Yuriko by making this a threesome setting and be sure to thank them in the reviews before you say anything good about me.

As the great author **_YagamiNguyen _**helped to remind us, a lack of reviews for stories could mean the end for any authors writing career so be sure to comment whether you enjoy the story or have constructive criticism to help better myself with.

So if no one has any other questions, let's get on with undead action and sexiness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_HOTD  
_Note: **Naruto doesn't have any of the powers he obtained from the war in this story outside of his Sage Mode/Kurama fusion; the variant he used when he first met Nagato and both halves of him.

Taking another split from cannon, Naruto is 15 at the start of this story.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Bloody trails ran across the ground as ember and flames spread through the Takagi Estate as Souichiro Takagi stood with his severed arm a ways behind him. As he stood amongst the corpses of his fallen men, Souichiro tightly held onto his sword as he faced the last of Them and ignored his bleeding as he knew his fate was sealed from having been bitten earlier.

Having managed to use his connections to send word to one of the Five Great Nations, Naruto had been dispatched earlier but arrived too late once he had been dispatched and managed to evacuate the survivors staying with them while personally leaving with Yuriko to locate Saya.

Calmly spitting out blood, he charged at the oncoming zombies with as all the adrenaline he could muster and brought his blade down on the skull of the nearest one. Blood sprayed from what was the zombie's head before he booted it to the ground and swing his sword through the jaw of another.

Coming back with another vicious slash to another, he slew the zombie and let out another howl of a battle cry while tearing and carving his way into more with his wound dripping. Souichiro thrust his blade into the chest off a near undead to tear it out and cut into more of them.

Roaring with all the strength his lungs provided, he swung his sword through the abdomen of the last remaining zombie and brought his boot down with enough force to crush its skull underfoot. Souichiro let out another roar with his blood still running from his bleeding stump while planting his upright weapon into it before collapsing on the heap of his victims and shortly felt his vision fading with everything else becoming weaker.

His thoughts went to Saya and Yuriko before eventually settling on the ground and shutting his eyes with his grip on the sword coming undone.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto and Yuriko headed downtown with the two traveling over bridges and following the string of zombie corpses across the place. As he held onto Yuriko, he noticed her face of determination not waning in the slightest and he knew that, as Souichiro and most shinobi would have done, she kept the grief she felt to the side to stay focused on getting to Saya.

"They mentioned going after Shizuka's friend and their parents, but you say they're already accounted for?" Yuriko said.

"Names and all, but is there anywhere you can think of where they'd could have gone?" Naruto asked and thinking back to what Saya had described from their previous stay at Rika's place, she then got an idea on where she could.

"Go straight." Yuriko said with the blonde complying until they came across a few undead and she readied her sub-machine gun before firing into them as Naruto set a shadow clone behind her. Springing into action, he shot at the nearest one of Them and kicked his legs out from underneath him before following this up by stabbing his chest with a kunai that had a paper bomb wrapped around it.

Tossing him back into the crowd, he signaled the clone to spring back with Yuriko just in time for the pack to explode. Yuriko nodded in approval before they proceeded through the town and followed scouted the corpses with shadow clones fanning out through Tokonosu.

It was already sunset by the time they found the group's busted hummer to the local train station and found a ton of Them swarming the place before Naruto formed shadow clones once again. The blondes all charged into them and allowed Naruto and Yuriko safe passage into the station where she fired into the zombies as the clones made short work of them with more appearing from inside the building.

Yuriko opened fire again on the newcomers before Naruto got an idea and held onto her as he shot to the ceiling. Running across it, he severed many chandeliers that came crashing down onto them and the pair hustled through the station until they came across a grisly series of the dead either bludgeoned or severed compared to the ones that had bullets in them.

"Didn't you say Saeko had a Murato-tou with her?" Naruto smiled at recognizing the type of cuts the aforementioned sword could create and Yuriko nodded as they followed the trail with the splattered blood being mostly fresh. Crossing into a railway, they scouted some more until they came near the beach with multiple footsteps in the sand and Yuriko readied both her weapon and handgun alike with Naruto smiling to her with the two taking off across the beach.

Coming to where the canoes were sold, they discovered the group getting into one and called out to them.

_Moments later_

Naruto stood with the group not including Saya as she was with Yuriko in a nearby lighthouse learning of Souichiro's doomed situation and bawled her eyes out with everyone else giving and her mother all the time they needed to grieve. By nightfall, the group and the newly discovered Rika were all in the shelters to be reunited with their respective parents and Naruto looked to the Takagis being tended to. Deciding they needed a place, he allowed the Takagi family and Arisu to stay in his place until they got settled.

"Naruto?" Yuriko said upon finding him sitting on the roof at night.

"Hey, Yuriko." Naruto asked.

"We can't ever thank you enough for what you've done for us." Yuriko started to say and Naruto looked to her.

"You don't have to thank me at all, Yuriko. After all, I'll be doing this kind of thing for as long as they're out there." Naruto said.

"I understand completely. Souichiro and I did the same with the survivors we gave shelter to and knew sooner or later, they'd have to gain the will to kill. Darwinian, I know." Yuriko spoke and despite her view, Naruto knew there was a good amount of truth to what she said given the situation with the undead.

"Well, Yuriko, that way of thinking would be pretty agreed with; especially in these parts." Naruto said and she gave him a subtle nod before talking more about the state of the world amongst the zombies before she went back inside. Looking after her as he reaffirmed her being a strong woman, he stood and eventually headed back into the house.

_Summertime, three years and a half later in Egypt_

Naruto severed the head of one zombie with Kohta firing from above on a high-rise alongside Rika and Saeko cutting down many alongside him with Takashi. As the heat blazed, Naruto and the band of Fujimi High survivors had very few of them to deal with as Shizuka's theory of the extreme heat making the corpses significantly weaker proved to be true and the blonde scanned around the pyramids.

"Looks like they're all gone."

"Given this time of year is as hot as it is, naturally." Saeko said before their group continuing into the desert and reuniting with the rest of their unit once the scouting had come to an end. As the group found no sign of Them, they were returned to Konoha via Hiraishin teleportation and headed to the outskirts where a massive estate bearing resemblance to the former Takagi home stood.

"Ah, welcome back." Yuriko said as she presided over trainees for her militia devoted to the cause of fighting Them alongside shinobi from all around the world.

"That takes care of Egypt, Mama. I mean, Ma'am!" Kohta flushed with a scowling Saya looking to him and Yuriko calmly regarded the group before getting the details until she congratulated them on a job well done. Sending them on their way to relax until further notice, she stopped Naruto and poured a drink for him.

"Yuriko, you're too sweet to me." Naruto smiled as he accepted the drink and she threw him a charming smile.

"As usual, your modesty never ceases to amaze me." Yuriko said as she gestured for him to accompany her on the balcony to oversee the trainees at work in front of a memorial statue of Souichiro with his sword at his side and Naruto bowed his head out of respect to him.

"That's just how I am, ya know." Naruto spoke.

"Then I'd like for you to be the first to know there's a party in a few days meant to give our fighters a good breather. Can I count on you to join in?" Yuriko smiled and Naruto could only do the same with his usual happy expression.

"Count on it, Yuriko!" Naruto cheerily said and she caressed his whisker marks before he took his leave. As he headed downstairs, he came across Saya with Arisu and Zero with the tsundere heiress looking to him.

"So, you want to get a nice suit, huh? Well, blondie, it's lucky I'm such a nice person, so I'm gonna help you pick something she'll remember." Saya proudly spoke.

"Thanks, Saya-hime."

"Hey, my mother invited you so I'll be damned if I let you dress in some monkey suit you'd probably pick out." Saya answered.

"C'mon, Saya-hime, I don't that bad of taste, do I?" Naruto said and Zero barked.

"Zero, not you too."

"See? Even the pooch agrees." Saya smiled with Arisu laughed as she stroked the dog's head.

"Don't worry, Naruto-oniisan. I think your clothes are cool." Arisu smiled with Zero barking again in affirmation and Saya led the blonde into another room to get him fitted.

"Now, for you, I'm thinking something that'll bring out those eyes of yours." Saya said while jotting down some notes until she handed them over to a servant and guided him to a massive annex in her room which doubled as her personal dressing room.

"Well, Saya-hime, this is real nice of you." Naruto said as he later found himself trying on different suits.

"Hey, between helping you and Kohta's fat ass find something to wear, you're the least of my problems." Saya said as he went through suits and while they all seemed to fit, she and Arisu still couldn't help but notice something was off.

"How about putting on that last blue one?" Arisu asked with Naruto picking up a suit with an azure color and stepping into the dressing room.

"How's this?" Naruto said while standing proud in the suit with Zero wagging his tail and beginning to pant.

"Hey, that's more like it." Saya smiled as Naruto spun around and she looked to Arisu with the younger girl looking back to nod.

"Oh, Yuriko will definitely love that." Arisu smiled as Naruto stared at himself in the mirror and smiled approvingly at himself.

"Ya know, Arisu, I think she just might." Naruto agreed

"Damn straight, Naruto." Saya proudly said and he smiled before going back to the dressing room. After a while, Zero became antsy and Arisu led him away to get his leash.

Once she heard Arisu and Zero leave, Saya glanced around before getting to her feet and heading over to the annex with the servants having been made to leave as well. She looked at the curtains and reached for them with Naruto poking his head out.

"Something the matter?" Naruto said.

"Don't startle me like that!" The flustered Saya said and Naruto's eyes looked around to see the room was vacant apart from them.

"Wanna fool around?" The blonde teased and Saya moved him back into the dressing while disregarding his nudity to where he wound up flat on his back with her standing over him. Feasting his eyes on her striped underwear as he stared up her knee-length black skirt, this gaze came to an end as she tapped her foot on the floor a single time to catch his attention and she stared at him with a relaxed stance.

"Much as I wouldn't mind rocking that world of yours right now, Zero smelling you would have him barking for hours and aside from that, how about some rest after we just got back?" Saya said and Naruto smiled with her kneeling over him.

"How about I come by around, I don't know, midnight?" Naruto asked and Saya sighed.

"All right, you come by around that time and maybe I'll let you keep me company." Saya proposed.

"Count me being here then!" Naruto eagerly grinned as the pink-haired woman slyly stroked the bridge of his nose down to his lower lip before allowing him to get dressed. The blonde took his chosen suit with him and as he was leaving, he looked up at Yuriko observing the trainees just before catching him. Waving at her, the lovely aristocrat blew a kiss to him and he opened his palm as if to catch it while smiling to her.

Though Naruto and Yuriko had done a fair amount of flirting back and forth in the amount of time she had gotten past the worst of mourning for Souichiro, they hadn't done anything beyond this to date and the blonde found it difficult to resist her charms each time.

As he left the estate, Saya's amber eyes followed him as he left the estate and crossed her arms while standing against the window in thought. While she had what she would vehemently call a platonic relationship with him to anyone who'd ask, the pair both shared an undeniable attraction that only grew the more they teased each other as he wondered if tonight would literally consummate things and smiled at the prospect.

_Takagi Estate, Hour to Midnight_

The blonde arrived at the balcony doors of Saya's room and peered inside to see said girl sleeping peacefully. Though the parted curtains were all he needed to know she had been expecting him, he smiled at this before opening them with the stealth only a ninja would have and jotted down a note for her that read "Sleep Away, Saya-hime".

As he closed the curtains, the moonlight shined through the thin sheets to show she was either naked or wearing transparent clothing and he closed the curtains before quietly doing likewise with the doors. The blonde sprang down to the front steps while deciding to go back home for a cold shower until he heard the front doors opening and looked to see Yuriko standing there in a red kimono with a black obi that ended above her knees.

"Well, hello, Naruto. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Yuriko smiled and he chuckled at her.

"Just out for the night. How about you?" Naruto asked and she noticed him wearing one of his own full-length kimono robes.

"You're pretty underdressed for a night like this. Why not come in and warm up?" Yuriko said as she stood against the door and standing in place for a while, he spun around before walking up the steps. While walking through the hallway, he looked to Saya's room for a moment which did not go unnoticed by Yuriko and she smiled once they reached the master bedroom.

Tapping the bed for Naruto to sit down, she sashayed over to a mini-fridge to return with two glasses with the first going to him and she sat opposite him.

"Thanks, Yuriko." The shinobi said as he tapped his glass against hers.

"My pleasure, Naruto, though I can't say I'm surprised at the fact you're seemingly not tired." Yuriko said.

"Slept like a charm right after I left here and back on my feet like that." Naruto smiled and Yuriko only smiled at this.

"It's always a pleasure to have you stop by, but something tells me you weren't out walking." Yuriko spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto said and Yuriko, setting her drink down, leaned closer with he then catching sight of the neckline revealing the swell of her breast with her hand settling on his chest.

"You say you were walking but your body is only just starting to warm up just having my hand on you." Yuriko slyly spoke akin to Saya as her fingers rested above his heart and her violet eyes carried a certain vivacious with her face staying as calm, if not sensual, as could be.

"Well…" Naruto started to say.

"Not to mention you're not sweating an inch." She continued while navigating her hand down his chest until reaching his washboard abdomen and smiling.

"Heh." Naruto said while looking to the side and Yuriko leaned in close to him upon framing his jawline.

"Naruto, you came here to be with Saya tonight, didn't you?" Yuriko said before the blonde began to blush at being found out and his heartbeat quickened.

"Yeah." Naruto awkwardly answered as he knew there was no fooling her and stood to leave.

"Naruto?" Yuriko asked in her normal tone of voice.

"I'll just go home now and get out of your hair." The flushed Naruto said before opening the door and catching sight of a drowsy Arisu passing him. Quickly but quietly closing the door before she noticed him, he spun around and looked to see Yuriko now standing.

"I suppose you could join Saya in bed since she'd have no complaint, but you don't want to from wanting her to get a full-night's sleep her first time being back home, correct?" Yuriko said.

"Took the words right out my mouth, Yuriko." Naruto said and she approached him.

"Sending you home would be easy, but given the situation, why not stay here for tonight and meet her first thing tomorrow?" Yuriko said.

"That's not a bad idea, ya know. But where I do sleep?" Naruto asked before Yuriko stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes as she undid her obi. The blonde then looked to see the transparent negligee bearing nothing beneath with his view settling on Yuriko's firm sizeable breasts and she touched his chest to again feel his heartbeat picking up.

Sensually guiding her hand from his robe with her fingertips briefly brushing over the sash, she withdrew from him, set the robe on the bed before sitting down and resting her leg atop the other. The blonde felt his legs becoming tight as he leaned against the door and grew hard at Yuriko's slender but bosomy body with his eyes going to how hard he was.

While the chance of him teleporting back home via Hiraishin was present, Yuriko's inviting smile was the key thing on his mind with him returning to the bed and sitting next to her. However, what didn't see happening next was Yuriko moving on top of him and sitting astride him with her eyes now almost predatory.

"I didn't know you were so tired, Yuriko." Naruto said with her kissing his forehead.

"Not to worry, Naruto. I may not be tired, although if you're planning to deflower my daughter, I'll personally give you the experience you need." Yuriko purred while tucking her lengthy strands behind her arms and opening his robe only to see he wore nothing beneath. Smoothly licking into his neck, he settled his hand on her upper back with her fingers rubbing his pectorals until she followed suit by licking into them with the shinobi groaning at her skilled tongue.

She then felt his fingers lift the bottom of the fabric to trace and prod her vaginal lips before sliding their way inside. Immediately welcomed by her love juices, his fingers surveyed her depths as Yuriko licked into his pectorals and kissed the nearest one.

Naruto groaned at her methods while she eventually sat up and gave him the edge to kiss her bosom through the thin fabric. His thumb tenderly teased her nipple with the other hand passionately feeling up the other mound and enjoying its firmness.

As he did this for a time, Yuriko kissed his forehead while placing her hands on either side of him and he lifted the front of her lingerie while she settled into his lap. Between enjoying the warm sensation of a man and how big her young ninja was, she raised her hips over him while he corresponded by bringing the head of his tower to her needy lips glistening with love juices before ultimately puncturing them and letting his growth submerge within; growing accustomed to her furnace.

Likewise, Yuriko arched her back with a cry in regards to having such a great size within her depths for the first time since her becoming a widow and allowed her lust to take over. Thrusting against him, she gripped the sheets with her bosom swaying within her fabric while Naruto clutched at her peach and watched her hips wag about on his tower.

Gasping in amazement at the warmth shrouding his dick, he launched through her caverns to have the head be drenched in the nonstop amount of love juices and the aroused mother savored every moment of his thrashing into her walls. Using the momentum between them, Naruto wound up on top of Yuriko to lift the negligee above her breasts to give them more space as they rocked to and fro thanks to their synced movements and her crimson-tinted cheeks stayed aglow as her violet eyes locked onto him.

"That's perfect…" Yuriko moaned before her pleased gasps while her partner's member rattled about within her tightness and the aristocratic beauty watched in approval as he licked at her tits. Letting go of the sheets, she raised a hand and held it to his jawline as he traveled through her lips.

Yuriko caressed him as he worked magic on her pliant nubs with his hands now holding onto her quaking breasts and sinking his fingers into them. With this causing her corridor to narrow by the minute, Naruto adjusted their position again to where he was spooning with her in keeping her leg high and kneaded away at the sphere in his palm.

Yuriko looked back at him with his sweating forehead touching hers and casting amorous gazes into the other's eyes while surging his way through her tightness. Still caressing the underside of his chin, she mewled at him striking deep into her stomach and making her womb eager as sin to claim the seeds gathering within his meat stick.

She raked away at the bed with her ass against Naruto's charging crotch and kept her eyes on his even her mind going in bliss at the inevitable orgasms building from both of them. The blonde's balls shot upright to become drenched in Yuriko's juices cascading down his agile hardness as they arose in a sizzling heat within his pouch with her wetness ready to claim all she could from him and her pleased moans arising.

His fingers practically dancing on her flesh and tit alike, Yuriko's hazy mindset focused on the warm pre-cum staining her walls on impact and drizzling down his manhood with her own fluids while sucking him to new depths. Naruto heavily groaned with vibrations ringing throughout his phallus striking her womb and Yuriko's soft voice had already transformed into a sultrily tone begging for more carnal satisfaction.

With his crotch lunging at her derriere in their current position, her clit throbbed nonstop throughout his poundings and cried out as he grew wider inside of her womanhood. The pair loudly cried out as their orgasmic blend burst from Yuriko's wetness while overflowing within her stomach and the pair kept at their lewd sounds until she spiritedly captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

_Next morning_

"Yuriko…" The blonde spoke as said woman rested against him and savored how warm his body was with her arm wrapped his midsection. As she did this, her warm smile graced at experiencing this for the first time since becoming widowed and broke out of her dreamy daze with his fingers moving through her lengthy hair to rest on her upper back.

Smiling, she lifted her head from his heart and rubbed his pectoral before kissing him briefly albeit endearingly. He got to his feet before getting dressed and stepping out the door to head to Saya's room.

"Hey, Saya-hime." Naruto said upon the pink-haired genius opening the door with his note in hand and took his hand.

"Not really awake just yet, but just for this…" Saya said while holding up the note and bringing him into the room with the teens both disrobing before Naruto swept her off her feet. He set her in bed, intertwined her legs with his, and cuddling with her head comfortable on his chest as she took in the familiar scent of Yuriko's perfume.

_"Finally made a move on him, huh?" _Saya thought before falling asleep and Naruto relaxing as she did. Lying next to her, he took in her cuteness and softly caressed her backside the whole time until she awakened again.

"My Mother really kept you company last night, didn't she?" Saya asked and Naruto caressed her bottom lip.

"Yeah, she did." He answered in knowing that telling Saya otherwise would be pointless and she shut her eyes in thought.

"Can't say I'm surprised at that given how much she adores you; no matter how **_American Pie _**it seems." Saya said and Naruto smiled at her.

"Saya-hime…" The blonde said.

"Hey, if that pissed me off, you wouldn't be in here right now, okay?" Saya assured him and Naruto kept at stroking her back until they got up. As she stretched, Naruto eyed her slender frame and smiled while coming up behind her; embracing the pink-haired young woman.

"Hmm…that's nice of you, but you'll have to skip breakfast with us." Saya said.

"Why?" Naruto asked and Saya rubbed his crotch.

"One; you don't have any underwear and two; you get hard too easy around Mother and me." Saya teasingly spoke and Naruto rested his forehead on the crane of her neck with his crotch on her cheeks with her flushing.

"Thank you for proving my point." She sighed.

"Don't you mean my point?" Naruto lowly chuckled.

_"Horny baka." _Saya thought before Naruto undid the embrace to plant a fresh kiss on her soft lips with her chest squishing into him and broke it with a sensual kiss to her breast. The blonde stepped back from her and retrieved his robe before leaving through the balcony doors.

_"Leave it up to him to get me hot before just going." _Saya thought to herself before getting dressed and stepping out the room to see Yuriko in the dining room.

"Good morning, Saya." Yuriko smiled with her daughter noticing a certain radiant glow about her.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Have you slept well?" Yuriko asked and Saya calmly regarded her mother in not wanting to ask her the same question.

"Best sleep I've had in ages." Saya said with a smile.

"You just took the words out of my mouth." Yuriko answered with her accepting Saya's knowing smile at her mother.

_Couple days later_

"Welcome!" One of the Takagi attenders said the guests arrived to the party in droves with Kohta having arrived with another volunteer-regular, Asami Nakaoka, and Takashi showing up with both Saeko and Rei alongside him.

"Thanks for the invite, Saya." Asami spiritedly said upon meeting her.

"Good to see the both of you and definitely rocking the Hugh Hefner look, aren't you, Takashi?" Saya teasingly said to him as the already-present Shizuka and Rika smiling.

"Hello to you, too, Saya." Takashi said.

"Is Naruto here already?" Saeko slyly asked.

"See for yourself." Saya said as she gestured to Naruto and Yuriko mingling with the guests.

"Good to see Yuriko is happy as usual." said Rei upon noticing how giddy the aristocratic woman was with Naruto around compared to her usual composure.

"Leave it up to him to be the life of a party." Saya chuckled and the intuitive Saeko sensed there was something more going on with her.

"That does sound like Naruto, after all." Asami said and Arisu appeared.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it!" Arisu smiled with Naruto and Yuriko joining them after a while.

"Welcome, everyone." Yuriko smiled.

"How are things with you two?" Takashi asked with Saya almost flushing.

"Things are going great here! Right, Saya?" Naruto smiled and she looked to him with a red face.

"What are you asking me for?" Saya flushed with her friends lowly laughing and Arisu doing the same.

"What are you laughing at, munchkin?"

"Nothing, Saya." Arisu sweetly said with Yuriko rubbing her backside and Naruto smiling as they fanned out to the party.

"Well, Naruto, I can see you and the Takagi gals are as friendly as ever." Rika said and Naruto chuckled.

"You have no idea." He smiled with Saya smirking at him and Kohta smiled at them.

"Congrats, man." Kohta smiled to him and the flustered Saya stepped up to him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Saya barked with Kohta nervously keeping his distance.

"Touchy much, Saya?" Rei asked and Naruto laughed while resting his hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder with Yuriko cheerily smiling at them.

"They're certainly quite the trio, aren't they?" Saeko asked as she and Takashi stood from a distance watching the red-faced Saya's tsundere charms.

"And she calls me Heffner." Takashi chuckled under his breath as they watched the pink-haired girl be her usual sly self. With the party lasting into the night, the partiers eventually started to leave until only Asami and Kohta were left with Saya and Yuriko alongside Shizuka and Rika.

"Catch you guys later and thanks for the party!" Shizuka said as she pet Zero.

"Glad you enjoyed yourselves." Yuriko said.

"No prob, you two, and tell Naruto we said good night." Rika smiled as said blonde was helping clean up the party.

"Certainly." Yuriko smiled with Saya scowling as they, Kohta, and Asami took their leave with Naruto appearing beside them after a while.

"What a night, huh?" Naruto smiled before Saya flexed her arms and looked to him.

"And since asking if you're tired is pointless…" Saya said as she took his hand and guided him to her room with Yuriko smiling after them. Looking to Arisu doing the same with Zero, Yuriko looked to her adoptive daughter until her attention turned to helping clear the party.

_Meanwhile_

With her clothes on the floor barring her bra, Saya sat astride Naruto's face as he licked into her pussy and savored her love juices streaming down her walls. The lapping continued until she abruptly moved away from him and held his tower at her folds.

"Let's see how you handle me, blondie." Saya proudly spoke before putting her vaginal lips on Naruto's pride with her depths making way for the rest of him to travel inside and she, despite her hymen being destroyed upon his entry, placed her hands on him rocked about in his lap. The blonde's hands immediately grasped the blushing Saya's breasts and watched them shake about with her back arching in time.

"That's great, Saya-hime." Naruto groaned at her depths pulling in his soaring meat stick and Saya's crotch shot down onto him at her chest being groped at. Saya's honey-colored hues sparkled at the shinobi she sat astride and her moans proved to just as arousing.

Naruto pumped his growth through her accepting folds with his fingers squeezing and kneading her swinging chest with her ass landing on his lap each downward thrust. The teens worked their bodies together in sync with their pleased noises filling the room and she found herself enjoying every second of riding him.

Saya leaned forward to kiss Naruto's forehead with his fingers tugging at her excited tits as her corridor shrank from his obsessive palming on his expanding tower and her eyes shut. Eventually, the only thing going through her head was being pounded into with her tits being freed from his hands only for Naruto to plant his teeth onto the nearest one and gnaw tenderly on the pliant orb.

Crying out, her hand slid beneath his head and secured his face to her chest while he chomped on her; licking madly on the hard bud. Saya's other hand slid down her partner's chest until it settled on his chest to feel his heart thumping about and purred at him.

Sweat drizzled down their bodies with his testicles bouncing nonstop as they tightened with semen amassing within to gather within his hardness rattling from the expansion until things came to a head with his huskily noises getting louder upon freeing her swaying tit. Saya lowered her head to lick Naruto's neck a few times before playfully sucking on him with a hickey being formed while more of her juices left her wetness alongside his pre-cum and she planted her hands on her knees as she sat up.

Her eyes opened with Naruto's hands going to her ass to secure her to him as her love juices sprayed out her entrance with his semen causing more to burst out. As the blazing liquid overflowed throughout her core, tears of ecstasy showered from her amorous eyes to run down her red cheeks as they stiffened until their climaxes died down and she lie on top of him.

While cuddling and panting, the door opened with the pair hoping to God it was Zero but to their surprise, Yuriko stood there in her red robe and locking the door behind her.

"Mommy…" Saya lowly spoke with her mother taking off the robe.

"Yuriko, what…" Naruto started to speak with her smiling while sauntering to the bed.

"You two seem to be having fun but how about taking things up some notches?" Yuriko said with her hand sliding across Naruto's balls with the result being more of his spunk pouring from Saya's tightness. Shortly after that, Yuriko was on all fours on top of Saya as Naruto plowed her from behind with her bosom rocking on her daughter's chest and their clits rubbed against the other.

The blonde held onto Yuriko's rear while he pistoned against her derriere and Saya found her mother's moans to be the most erotic noise she had ever heard before she moaned. Naruto pounded into Yuriko's warm tunnels as she rutted her peach to him and wagged it from his growth stirring her wetness about.

Both of the aristocratic beauties rang out in pleasure with his growth thrashing through her wetness and Yuriko looked down at her daughter. Saya looked up in time to see her mother's tongue enter her mouth and lather her palate with her own tongue while grasping the bed.

_"Mom's tongue is licking me!" _While her blushing had taken on a deeper shade of red, she eagerly licked back and the pair exchanged saliva. Slightly adjusting himself, Naruto stood to where he got a better way of them moaning into the other's mouths and Saya wrapped her arms around her mother.

Their bosoms squished and rubbed together as Naruto plowed through Yuriko's pussy with her caressing Saya's head in a maternal fashion throughout this embrace. Between Naruto's cock pummeling her womb and Saya's tongue excitedly tasting hers, she was immersed in the pleasure given to her with her fleshy passageway beginning to constrict his agile stiffness.

Giving Yuriko's cheeks a good swat, this elicited both a muffled moan and her juices to spray from her wetness with Saya's warmth squirting her own love juices. Naruto smiled at the sight as his seeds overflowed from Yuriko's tightness to pour onto Saya's womanhood.

Naruto then lie back on the bed with Yuriko's folds just over his mouth with her and Saya squeezing their breasts together on his cannon. As he ate out Yuriko, both mother and daughter took turns in sucking off and licking him while keeping his tower sandwiched between their heaving bosoms.

With his tongue venturing into Yuriko, his hands settled atop her hide to keep her steady over him and Saya's tongue licked into his foreskin with her mother seeing to pleasing the rest of his member. The older Takagi observed her daughter's tongue for a brief time before going back to tasting him in approval of Saya's methods while they kept at massaging him to the point where he endlessly throbbed.

Gathering some of his previous release on her tongue, Saya opened her mouth before pressing it on Yuriko's and once again licking her chops while spreading the spunk about her taste buds with glee. The kiss went on even when Naruto's dick erupted his seed onto their faces and Yuriko's juices sprayed from her folds.

He sat up with Saya and Yuriko ganging up on him as the latter licked into his chest muscles; leaving her daughter to capture his lips with enough force to knock him back.

_Years later_

Naruto, Yuriko, Saya, and Arisu walked through to Souichiro's grave on a hill overlooking the Takagi estate with three children accompanying them; one being a small boy in Yuriko's arms and two girls with both being no more than seven. The first girl, Satsuki, resembled Yuriko in having similar hair and violet-blue eyes with the other, Eri, having pink hair and amber hues akin to Saya with the boy, Ichiro, being a redhead with amethyst eyes.

"Hi, Grandaddy." Eri said with her and Saya kneeling in front of the grave in silence with Yuriko, Naruto, Satsuki, and Ichiro doing the same. Touching Saya's shoulders, Naruto, Yuriko, and Arisu sympathetically patting her and she grasped both their hands lovingly with the three children following suit.

"Sis?" Satsuki said.

"It's alright." Saya spoke with Yuriko kneeling down next to her and embracing her eldest child with Ichiro doing the same. Smiling at her family, she eventually stood before bidding Souichiro's grave goodbye and returning to the Takagi Estate.

* * *

Well, three more crossovers to go until the series is done and I had the same problems as I did with both the Yuuki and Rika stories; it took two months to write because there's not much depth about these characters aside from what we know and next is ill-fated teacher Kyoko Hayashi who might be my toughest challenge to write yet given how few lines she had.

However, her tsundere vibe should give me the edge to understand her character with the next crossover being completely different from any other **_Naruto/HOTD _**story I've written so far. But with this out of the way, I can now get to work on updating my **_Kuroinu _**story for the back to back updates, another Kushina lemon, and another **_Queen's Blade _**but instead of Naruto, this'll be a one-shot crossover with the lizardmen of the **_Warhammer _**franchise.

I'll admit I was nervous about killing Souichiro at first before deciding that if I did, I'd have him go out winning in a badass fashion akin to Spike Spiegel of _**Cowboy Bebop.**_

So have no fear as I have all three of those planned out a greater deal than I did this one so catch you guys later and don't forget to **_heckelman88 _**and **_Tenma Sosei _**in the reviews.


End file.
